A data breach is the intentional or unintentional release of secure or private/confidential information to an untrusted environment. Incidents of data breach range from coordinated attacks by bad actors associated with organized crime or national governments, to careless disposal of used computer equipment.
Merchants, including e-commerce websites and brick-and-mortar stores, are at risk of data breaches. As a result, consumers that trust merchants with their personal data (e.g., name, address, and credit card number) may be at risk of having their identities stolen.